Midnight Surprise
by seasprite15
Summary: Kenichi gets a hard on in his sleep, Miu investigates.


Kenichi has a hard on in his sleep, and Miu investigates.

Kenichi was dreaming about practising his Moi Thai, and that Oppai only hit him softly with feathers when he was wrong. He was actually enjoying his dream until it changed into Miu practising with him, doing stretches. She was in her usual purple leotard and she was helping him stretch ...

"Kenichi." She whispered softly in his ear. She put more pressure on him.

"Kenichi." She shifted position and rubbed against him, something that always seemed to happen in real life. In the dream she was smiling at him.

"Kenichi!" His brain suddenly realized that it was actually hearing his name, Kenichi woke abruptly sitting up a little with wide eyes in the dark. There was Miu, very close to his face. Her big blue eyes and white skin almost seemed to glow in the dark. She smiled again and it was so reminiscent of his dream that Kenichi automatically smiled and perked up. Miu looked down at what had really perked up. He suddenly realized that the pressure he was feeling was Miu's hand on his dick!

Mortified electricity ran straight through his body, Kenichi sat up straight like his spine was made of iron. He tried to form apologies that she won't hit him for when she spoke again.

"Are you alright Kenichi? I think you're having a problem with swelling, and I think I made it worse." She was frowning with concern now, not the least bit of anger in her face. Kenichi took a deep breath and calmed down, he was happy she wasn't mad but confused as to what he needed to say now.

"Uh... Well Miu... this just happens sometimes to guys... its not.. hurting me. Why don't you go back to bed?" But Miu just continued to frown at him with worry. He felt her hand move and squeeze and rub his dick, his eyes tried to roll back when she brushed the tip. He never dared to hope Miu would touch him like this, and was dreading every second that went by knowing they would be caught and him punished for weeks.

"Oh Kenichi, you are hurting, I should tell grandpa!"

"No, no!" Kenichi tired to focus on damage control, he had to at least to get her to leave and forget about this. "Trust me, I can handle it, it will just go away in the morning, you don't need to worry about it okay Miu?"

"How do you get rid of it Kenichi?" Her question so innocent Kenichi had no idea how to be honest yet not really tell her how perverted this situation was. "I... uh... sometimes rubbing it helps, but usually it just goes away on it's own."

Miu fully laid down beside him, pressing one half of herself against his leg, she obviously had no intention of leaving. She looked down to stare at it again, he felt her palm the head and squeeze it, then her other hand tentatively cupped his balls. He felt blood surge strong to the area and his hard on swelled, he could not help but let a small moan escape him. "Ahhhhh."

Kenichi felt his muscles betray him as they turned to jello and he laid back down. Miu felt him move and looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Did that feel good?" She gripped him pulled while watching his face intently.

Kenichi felt his hips give an involuntary thrust into her hand while his embarrassed answer fled his lips as a whisper. "Yess..."Kenichi felt so sensitive and helpless, as if she controlled him with her hands.  
He felt her warm breath ooze across his heated flesh, he felt paralyzed by the sensations he was feeling. "I want... to lick it." She said slowly, trance like. His mind tried to make her stop but as the words finally came to his fogged brain, "stop..." He felt her tongue swipe the tip, then her lips, and finally her hot mouth.

"Uhhhh, uhhh, ah, Miu." He whispered her name like a prayer. She took more of him into her mouth, her tongue stroking and lips squeezing him. She rose up off of him for a moment, her lips hovering above his tip, her breath teasing him. "It feels so good, so right, I like this Kenichi." Then she swiftly plunged her mouth on his dick taking most of it in her mouth all at once, Kenichi bucked his hips in surprise and ecstasy, rising her off the bed for a moment.  
Miu clamped her mouth around his dick and sucked powerfully, her little moans a vibrating sensation crawling up his spine.

"Uh! Uh! Uhhhhhh, Miu, Miu please stop! Uh! Miu!" He felt desperation claw at him as his orgasm drew tight to release. He couldn't help but struggle against her, but she didn't seem to mind, her fingers gripping his hips and holding him tight to her. Her tongue stroked him, bringing him closer and closer to an explosive finish. His hands seemed to be magnetically pulled to her loose blonde locks, firmly keeping her in place for what was about to happen. The pressure built and built with every suck and stroke her her tongue, Kenichi felt wound tight, so tight, almost, almost... "MIU!" Kenichi roared her name as he felt his orgasm shoot off like a shot gun, straight into her warm wet mouth. His muscles spasmed and relaxed under the bliss of sexual release.

Even while his body seemed to melt into his pallet a small voice in the back of his mind knew he had been too loud and the others must be coming. Miu didn't seem concerned, she was just smiling at him like the cat who got the cream. (pun intended ;)

"You feel better, but now I need some special help." Mui said this with a seductive whisper in his ear while she crawled up his body, pressing hers against him.


End file.
